I need help
by KateNightSword
Summary: Roy Mustang has too much time to dwell on his dreams involving a certain young alchemist.


I do not own FMA or the characters, no matter how much I ask Santa for the rights

Warnings: Date rape, pedophilia, malexmale

I need help

The day seemed peaceful to the casual observer. The weather was fair. The birds were singing. People were going about their day to day lives. Yes, the world was at peace. Which meant extreme boredom to our favorite team.

There were no criminals to catch, no disturbances to investigate. And no new leads on The Stone. Leaving Mustang's team with nothing to do. Mustang had even been able to finish his paperwork for the day (granted he had burned some of it when Hawkeye went to the bathroom.) and it was barely three in the afternoon.

They all felt bad for thinking it but, they just wanted something to wrong today so they wouldn't be so dam board.

Mustang prayed for something anything to do, and he didn't even believe in god. All this free time was giving him too much opportunity to think. He didn't want to think at the moment, didn't want to remember that dream. That glorious, dream. _No stop that_ he scolded his brain. He could remember it was wrong on so many levels. But his brain ignored the command and last night's dream came flooding back to him.

 **He was alone in his office, everyone on his team had gone home for the night, but he had stayed behind to have a word with Fullmetal. His train had just gotten in, and he was leaving again first thing in the morning. He needed to talk to him about his latest work in West City.**

 **He was patiently waiting when he heard metal connect with wood "Come in, Fullmetal" he had said. Fullmetal had come in dressed in his normal red coat, black leather pants, black wife beater, and combat boots. He locked eyes with the young alchemist. "Sit down, Fullmetal" The golden eyed boy did as he was told and spread himself out on mustang's coach. "Care to explain why I'm here? You know I have a train to catch in the morning" Fullmetal had said. He had merely chuckled and said "always straight to the point with you. Wouldn't you like a sweet or some tea before we begin?" he smiled wickedly to himself as he said this. Fullmetal didn't notice and crabbed a cookie from the tray mustang had offered him. He ate it like a child who hadn't had a sweet in ages. Then again, that was probably true.**

 **As soon as he was done with the cookie he crabbed another from the tray mustang had set on the table. Mustang never knew he could be so envious of a cookie. Mustang sat and watched Fullmetal inhale six more cookies before he finally spoke again,**

 **"** **You see Fullmetal, I've gotten word from the higher ups that in your last trip to West City, you had managed to destroy six buildings in pursuit of a single serial killer." He said as Fullmetal continued to chew his ninth cookie. The blonde swallowed and spoke his defense "I caught the guy, didn't I? who cares about a few buildings when a mass murder is now rotting in a hole somewhere." The blonde said. "That's not the point Fullmetal. You caused a lot more damage than your budget calls for. I could have you expelled from the military for that." He responded then continued when he saw the panic in his beautiful eyes. "Now I'll cover the coast your budget can't afford. However, there is the matter of equivalent exchange."**

 **"** **Fine, what do you want?" Fullmetal asked. Mustang moved from where he had been standing and sat next to him staring him dead in the eyes. He leads forward and wisped in his ear one little word** (a/n I had too) **"** **you." He saw the panic in his golden eyes as he tried to make a run for it only for him to find he could barely move. "Good the drugs are kicking in" Mustang noted.**

 **Mustang had unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock "If you bight me, I'll have you expelled from the military and you'll be sent to state prison. You'll get off easy, who knows what will happen to your brother." Mustang warned. He saw Ed swallow and he opened his mouth.**

 **Mustang was not genital in any sense of the word. He had started deep throating the poor boy instantly. He groaned in pleasure and thrusted even harder. Ed was gaging and gasping for air. But Mustang didn't care. He finally had the object of his desire for the past year, two months and three days.**

 **Mustang undid Ed's brad and bared his hand in the boy's hair as he forced himself deeper down Ed's throat. He kept going and going and going until he finally came. "Swallow all of it Fullmetal." He ordered.**

He had woken with a start as he had said it. He was degusted with himself. He was lusting after a thirteen-year-old boy. He wished he could say it was a onetime dream. But no, he had dreams like that almost every time he met Fullmetal.

He hated these ones the most. The ones where he hurt the poor boy like this. They were rare and mostly happened when the boy infuriated him to no end. Most of the time he was kind and genital, making love the child instead of raping him.

He had to get them under control or he may accidently (more or less) fallow through with one of his dreams. He thought about seeing a therapist. If he could lie and say it was a different soldier under his command that he was having this kind of trouble with then maybe it would be enough and he wouldn't lose Fullmetal or be registered as a pedophile.

He came to a rash split second decision and called for Hawkeye. "Yes sir?" she greeted coldly but formally. "I need you to make an appointment for me to see a therapist, and not a military one, I've already talked to them, the most they could do was suggest I get a service dog. And we both know I'd never get anything done if I had a dog at my side all day. As you so kindly pointed out last time." She seemed confused at the request but did not argue and instead asked what time he wanted. "Today if possible if not as soon as possible." "Yes sir," then she walked out to make the appointment.

Mustang sighed in relief, maybe he could get some help, before it was too late.

END

This is my first story so go easy on me. Reviews and criticism is greatly appreciated thanks.

Date published 6/29/17


End file.
